There are many remote ordering systems available that allow a user to place an order for goods using a networked mobile wireless telecommunication computing device, such as a smartphone. However, these systems do not account for the fact that the travel time and the preparation time may be different, resulting either in loss of quality or the customer having to wait. For example, before leaving work a user could use his or her smartphone to place an online order for a pizza to be picked up on the way home. However, in most cases the user will arrive at the pizzeria either to find that the pizza has been ready for some time and is rapidly losing heat and freshness, or else the user will have to wait for the pizza to be ready, wasting valuable time.